Why does it hurt
by port rocks
Summary: Yugi, Joey and Tristan miss the Pharaoh very much but not as much as Tea Gardener, what will happen to the them, read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi anyone I've started another story the one I was telling us about in The pharaoh's lover

Well this is it,

The first part is sad but it gets better as it goes on and it won't be as long maybe a 3 to 4 chapters long I think or longer,

**Why does it hurt so much?**

You like? It

If the writing like in _Italic_ means character's thoughts

/- this means change scene or different part

-/

_Chapter one:_

It's been two weeks since the final duel Yugi vs. the pharaoh, as we all know now Atem or Yami as some people like to call him.

His dispatcher has left many people hurt and sad but manly a group of 5 people Joey Tristan, Yugi, Duke and Tea, that was hurting the most out of the people that Atem new very well, but there always has to be one person in the group that was missing him the most and that would be Tea Gardener, the lovely brunette that kept everyone together, and that cheered on her friends.

(In school)

Things started going back to normal returning back to school was the most easiest thing to do, the day started out pretty bad for everyone their lest most favourite subject of all Math's, Joey, Tristan and Yugi sitting in the back row on the left hand side, why Tea in the middle row near the window, this was every on unusual for her to be sitting way from her friends, she usual sits a row in front of the guys but today she sat right away from them.

Tea had her head on her hand looking out of the window starring out at the blue sky, '_oh Atem I miss you'_ Tea shrugged as a pace of paper was placed on her desk in front, one of the other student was handing out sheets, Tea didn't paid any minds to it or didn't hear it, she kept her action out of the window.

"Yugi look it's Tea she's sitting over there" Joey asked poking Yugi in the shoulder "I what that's not like Tea" Tristan butted in before Yugi had the chase to speak "Tea hasn't spoken to me since that day, I've tried everything, all I get is a nod or nothing" Yugi looked over to Tea "do you think Yami's leaving us has something to do with it" Joey questioned Yugi "I… think so" Yugi whispered.

"Of course you nut head, she's in love with him" Tristan wacked Joey upside his head "Wawa, you don't have to wrack me over the head" Joey rubbed the side of his head "someone had to put some cents in it" Tristan smirk

"I Thought Tea liked Yugi" Joey glared at Tristan. Yugi jumped out of his thoughts when he heard what Joey said a slit blushed appeared Yugi turned around "What" Yugi eyes grow wild "I thought Tea had a crush on you, and you her" Joey starred at Yugi's figures as they changed to a deeper red "I don't like her that way" Yugi different himself "you used too " Joey and Tristan exchanged a glazed and turned their action to Yugi, Yugi frowned "that was alone time ago, I already knew Tea like Atem before any of uses did" Yugi crossed his arms smirking "What" Joey and Tristan said at the same time "when, tell" they pleaded

"well it was when I made Atem go on a date with Tea, before the duelist kingdom, I saw the look she gave him throw Atem's eyes, that's when I stop liking Tea, because she had eyes for him, I'm okay with it" Yugi waved his hand

Joey and Tristan blinked, looking at Yugi and then back at Tea then back to Yugi again, "And you knew.. and, you didn't tell us" they both said at the same time glaring at the little so and so "you didn't ask" Yugi mention, grabbing a pen from his pencil case and started to write on the sheet, why the other two just glared at each other in surprised.

The bell range for the finishing of class letting the students know it's time for lunch, "yeah man I've finish right on the bell" Joey puffed out his chest out folding his pen in the air "wow that's a record" Tristan teased "why just because you didn't finish on time" Joey smirked "I finish before you like 10mins ago" Tristan showed Joey the pace of paper with a picture of a girl on the bottom corner, "what" as Joey looked closer at the girl in the corner "hay that better not be my sister" Joey frowned starring at the picture, Tristan blushed waving his hands in front of him "no man is a picture of a girl from a mage" Joey gowned "it better be" Joey warned pointing him the finger.

Tea heard the bell ring, looking at her desk she saw the work sheet on the just laying there starring at her, as if testing her or daring her to do something. Tea shrugged standing up from her chair grabbing her book bag and headed out of the door, not right before a voice called her "Tea your work sheet please" Mrs. Brown asked Tea looked down shrugged her shoulders and head back to her desk, picked up the work sheet and handed it to her, Mrs. Brown looked at the empty pace of paper Mrs. Brown frown "Tea detention" Yugi, Joey and Tristan Starred wild eye, Tea never had Detention in her life time. Without saying a word Tea walked out of class. The class slowly disappeared out the front doors to lunchroom.

"hay guys where's Tea" Duke asked "don't know man, she left without saying anything" Joey told Duke "Guy please maybe we should leave her alone for awhile" Yugi spoke up "but Yugi Tea needs use at a time like this" Joey mention "No Yugi's right Tea needs to be left allow, her heart is breaking" Tristan stepped in before a fight was about to start "yeah maybe your right" Joey felt guilty butting in on Tea's personal life.

/

Back with Tea

Tea was standing on the roof top of the high school, starring out on the horizon, with her hand on the metal fence stopping people from falling off, "OH Atem, I missing you so much" as tears fell down her cheeks, The bell range for the final two lessens of the day , Tea played no mind to it I _'I need to get out of here'_ Tea thought to herself, pulling herself away from the spot on the roof and headed out of the school grounds.

Duke was sitting on one of the chairs in the classroom writing down notes from the white board, at the corner of his eye he saw Tea leaving the school grounds, raising a eyebrow in question '_where is she going'._

Tea arrived at the museum looking up at the tall building the last time Tea was here, was when she and Atem were on a date remembering that day a light blushed appeared, blinking she walked throw the open doors, and headed to the Ancient Egypt section at the very bottom of the museum, and last part to the building. As Tea entered the room her eyes landed on the Pharaoh's tablet hanging on the wall, Tea walked over to it, placing her hand on the glass case covering the Tablet "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US, LEAVE ME" Tea screamed punching the glass with her fists (the glass didn't brake) as tears rolled out of her eyes, Tea slowly sacked to the ground crying, "God dam it, Atem couldn't you see I loved you so much it hurts" Tea kept on crying she didn't care if someone saw, she was to hurt to care, her heart ached, it was like ripping apart from with inside, Tea pulled out the chain that had given to Atem, with his name engrave on it holding it in her hands tightly "I love you" Tea whisper, Closing her eyes tightly a bright light, appeared from the tablet lighting the room up, Tea opened her eyes "what the" as the light grow brighter and brighter Tea had to cover her sight with her hands "ahah"

To be continue

Do you like it or not?

Should I continue to or don't worry about it?

I was going to leave it and wait until the final chapter of The Pharaoh's lover to be done but it gets the better of me

Once again thanks for reading before you go please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone finally chapter 2 is here WHY DOES IT HURT?

I am sorry it took so long it just that I did not know how to start it, so I am going to try this first if not I will change it.

I just want to thanks everyone that had read the first chapter I hope it was good and not to sad, I know Tea was really cut up about Atem is leaving but don't you worry things will turn out for the best; I promise you have my word on that

All the writing in **bold **is me talking and chapter's do not forget scene changes too.

I'm hoping to make this chapter over 3,000 words because if I do that would be a record for me, that would the longest chapter that I have ever wrote. Not even the Pharaoh's love did not get over 3,000 words.

I do not own Yugioh if I did Atem would be still alive and have his own body, and have Tea by his side and, live happy ever after. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS STOY hehe.

/

**CHAPTER 2**

The sound of the school bell rang through the air, letting the students know that the end of school had just arrived.

A boy with black hair, blue eyes, and had dices hanging from his ears that boy could only be called Duke, as soon as the bell rang picking up his school bag from under the desk, placing it on top throwing his books, pencils, papers, and don't forget HOMEWORK into his back pack pulling the straps over his shoulders, pushing the other students in his class out of the way knock some over into the their chairs "movie" Duke yelled not even apologizing to the people "Hay, watch it you loser" "Hay look out man" that's just some of the remarks that was thrown at him.

Pulling the door open and dashing down the mean hall way ''I've got to fine Yugi, and the others' Duck pushed the mean doors of the school open, and stood at the entrance looking around the school's grounds hopping to spot a spiky head kid, and two goof balls 'bingo there they are' Duke yelled "guys wait up" Duck waved his hand in the air.

Yugi stopped when hearing Duke's Voice coming up from behind, turning his head to the guy Smiling "Hay Duke what's up" Yugi asked "hay have you seen Tea?"

"Tea is in detention" Joey butted in Duke blinked "hate to brake it to you guys, but I saw Tea walking out of the school about half hour ago" Duke pointed out Joey and Tristan looked amazed at one and another "Tea walked out of school before the bell" they both said at the same time. Yugi thought 'Tea never done that before she's usually the responsible one' "that's not like Tea at all" Yugi looked at Duke "where do you think she had gone" Yugi asked anyone one out of the three guys before him.

All three looked at one and another, until Joey shrugged his shoulders "haven't got a clue man" Yugi nodded "guys I think I might have an idea" Duke paused starring "Well" they all said at the same time with them hands on their hips "You know how Tea hasn't been herself ever since the pharaoh has gone right" Duke stop looking at them razing an eyebrow they nodded their heads "man" "so do you think maybe she's gone to the museum" Duke shrugged his shoulder.

In the next foe, second it all happens, so quickie if you had of blinked you would have missed it. All three blinked, and then ran out of the school grounds at fool speed, not even waiting for Duke as the made their way to the museum, Duck stood there wide eye as a big gasp of wind came out from behind(just like a truck goes past) blinking when he finally realized what had happen they left him behind once again "Hay wait for me" Duck turned on his heels, and started to run after the other three people yelling "Hay wait up guys" "wait" waving his arms in the air.

As Duke arrived at the front of the museum with the other three leaning over with their hands on their knees Puffing and patting, catching their breath "where did you go" Joey breathily said. Duke leant over and placed his hand on Joey's back patting "thanks for waiting… guys" Duke added guys as an afterthought, "Yes man" Tristan apologized for everyone on their behalf. Duke waved it off

Yugi was the first one to recover his breath "come on let see if she's in there" Yugi walked up the stairs followed by Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

**(Should I stop it right here? I better not I might get very unhappy readers down my throat; I don't would that one bit)**

"Yugi are you sure this is the way to the Egypt part" Joey wine "I'm hungry, my stomach hurts it needs food" Joey fell onto his knees landing on the cold floor holding his stomach tight. Yugi, Duke and Tristan stop dead in their tracks, turning around facing their friend on the floor winning about his stomach making a since, they could see other people round them were starting to stare meanly at Joey on the floor holding his stomach talking about food. "Come on many people are starring" Tristan pulled Joey put the arm helping him onto his feet. "But my stomach" Joey gowned, as Tristan lifting him up by the arm a strange noise was heard throughout the whole room, (**Laughing Joey farted 'ahahahaha' so funny**) "oh that's better thanks man I need that" a slight blush coloured Joey's cheeks smirking in relief (**just like hay pull my finger, but in this case pull my arm: ahaha, had to add that in there, it's so like Joey and Tristan all over**) "Wow man that's just nasty… but I like it" Tristan smirked high fiving Joey "Better out then in I always say" puffing out his chest. A terrible smell started to form in the air "God! That's rotten" Duke waved his hand in front of his nose fanning the air, why Yugi turned his head away giggling to himself.

"Mommy that boy farted" a little boy pointed at the tall blond hair man smirking, "yes sweet heart that's bad manners" the mother of the child turned her nose in the air and pull her child out of the room.

"wow man I don't remember the place was this big" As Joey looked around the room at all the different actor facts from paintings, to mommies "AHAHA, mommies" Joey, and Tristan jump in the air holding on to one and another, "wawa, I what my mommy" Joey and Tristan cried "come on guy's don't be scared of a dead person in a box" Duke spoke making fun of the other boys holding each other for dear life. Walk right pass them and stood right next to Yugi on the right hand side starring at the Pharaoh's tablet, hanging on the wall behind glass casing stopping people from marking it. "Yug is there something wrong?" Duke asked looking at him "I don't know it's strange that, Tea's not here" Duke looked around the area looking for clues, at the corner of his eye he spotted a black object lying on the floor walking over to it.

Finally both Joey and Tristan had finished the child act and came over to the others "what did you found, Duke" Joey question "Tea's backpack" Duke Studying the bag "how do you know it's Tea's?" Joey asked looking over Duke's shoulder "unless you like Atem" "what" Tristan and Joey said at the same time, why Yugi blinked not saying a word "well that's what it says Tea love's Atem in bold letters written in the inside of the flap" turning around to the group showing the writing.

"So does that mean Tea was here?... And left her bag here? And forgot about it" Joey shrugged his shoulders inn question, "I don't think so, Tea never leaves anything behind" Yugi looked at the bag and then back at the Tablet 'where are you Tea' Yugi thought.

Tristan placed a finger on his chine "you don't think Tea there do you?" all three turn the heads at Tristan starring wide eyes "there's no way that could of have happen" Joey poked Tristan in the shoulder making his point "I don't know guys but the things we have been through I wouldn't be surprised" Duke raised an eyebrow. All three stop what they were doing and starred at the tablet slightly asking it one question on everyone's mind 'Tea are you back with Atem in Egypt?'.

/-

**(Wawa that was a big opening for the first part. Now where with Tea in Egypt back in 5,000 years ago before her time, and with the cute Pharaoh Atem lucky Tea. Will Tea meet Atem in this chapter yes or no, I know you will I have to wait and see what I'll do read on if you want to know more)**

**Scene change**

"Hahahah" Tea screamed landing on her behind on the hot sandy ground, "that's going to leave a bruise" Tea rubs her bottom standing up looking around, her unfamiliar landscape "where am I?" Tea questioned herself, not wanting to stay in the hot melting sun for much longer starring up ahead looking at the soft sand. Shrugging her shoulders and, taking a deep brief she started to climb up one of the sands hills in front of her "aha made it" when Tea finally reached the very top of the hill, breathing heavily with her hands on her knees shielding her eyes from the hot sun. Recovering her bearings narrowing her eyes looking in the distance "wawa there's a village" making up her mind and headed straight to the village in the distance.

The suns heat, belted down on Tea's figure "It's a lot longer than I thought" Tea fell onto her knees "I'm too tired and thrust to carry on, I'll rest here for a while" Tea's site started to blur, feeling weaker and weaker with every minute went by, falling to the ground closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

Not alone after one of the palace's guards was checking the outside area for any dangers, or unwanted guess, "what's that over there in the sand" pointing to an object not fare from the village, taking great care approaching the object in the sand, looking closely "it's a woman" kneeling down to her level pulling a piece of hair behind her ear, placing a hand under her nose checking if she was still alive "good she still alive," looking over her figure "what strange cloths by the looks of it she not from around here, I better take her to the pharaoh, he knows what to do with her" Picking her up in his arms, and carried her all the way to the gates "let me past I have an injured person that needs to be seen by the pharaoh" the two guards that stood by the gates nodded their heads, and pushed the doors open letting him in.

/

I'm so sorry I have to end it there, In the next chapter it will Atem and Tea I promise so don't you worry, it's going to be great, I hope this chapter made up for the late update.

I hope you all enjoyed the pharaoh's lover, because I enjoyed rewriting it, please stay with me until the end and thank you very much for reading

My favourtie part in this chapter is when Joey farted that is so funny; I could not help myself it is so like them

See a soon in the next chapter love a


	3. My Notes

I just would to thank you for understanding everything that. What I have been through so please I've up loaded a chapter the next one


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

I am so sorry for not updating for quit along time. like I said mum has had an op on her knee, which she need to be able to walk again, she wants to get back into dancing, that she misses way too much.

With her at the moment, she's crying because she wants to do stuff, and she's pushing herself way too much, the physio told her don't push it go to the pain, and the rest it's going to take awhile for the swelling to go, and the muscle to move because they're been pulled and poked.

Guess what? You would not believe that I had the chicken pox, so I was sick as well looking after mum at the same time, not good thro, talk about itchy, and I did not even scratch them at all, Oh I did get them when I was young too, before you ask. So that makes it what twice I'm better, but still a bit sleepy from time to time

Ok enough with my problems and with mum let's get on with the next chapter, what number is it?

I think it might be number three, my bad

CHAPTER 3

What A Surprise

(**Ending of the last chapter 2**)

Picking her up in his arms, and carried her all the way to the gates "let me past I have an injured person that needs to be seen by the pharaoh" the two guards that stood by the gates nodded their heads, and pushed the doors open letting him in.

As the guard held Tea in his arms waited patiently for the doors to be open and to be announce for his present to be known.

Three loud knocks was heard through the entire room, including the waiting room "MY PHAROAH, ONE OF THE CITY GUARDS, HAS COME WITH AN INJORED MAIDEM" Bowing his head low, with one arm across his chest, and waited until the guard from the other room appeared walking right past them, holding the young unconscious Tea.

"My king, I found this young girl, out in the dessert not to far from the village greats, I think she might be a Spey or something" the guard placed her down on the tiles carefully.

Atem waited for the man to enter with the young woman in his arms. Hoping that none of his village people had come down sick or worse, but when the Guard came closer to reveal the young woman. Atem gasped frozen, a babbling feeling had Crept into his stomach and made it their home.

The entire room felt like time had stood still, no one had movie or made a sound, but waited quietly and patiently for any sign from their Pharaoh. You could cute a knife through air. Right there in the guard's arms was the only person that he thought he would not ever see again.

Still in shock '**I don't believe it, it can't be! I must be dreaming?**' taking a breath that he did not know he was holding. Blinking his eyes checking it was not a dream standing up from his throne, slowly walking down the golden stairs.

All the people in the room just watched on following the Pharaoh's movement with their eyes, namely his priest.

Atem finally distended from the throne, getting close to the Brunette beauty lying on the tiles before him in her school uniform, made up of blue pleated skirt, pink button up blouse, white socks and a brown pair of school shoes to match, her hair was still the same length that he remembers.

Atem knelt down beside her not taking his eyes of off her form, lifting her head up in his arms supporting her why he stroke her cheek, removing the loose hair putting behind her ear.

"Tea! But how?" Atem whispered loud enough for the people around him to hear, looking over her body making sure she was not hurt or any broken bones anywhere, convicting himself that Tea looked all right and nothing has happen to her that bad. Shrugging in refile, having another good look over (_**pervert**_)

"My King do you know this woman?" Shimon approach up behind Atem having a good look over her, raising an eyebrow '**she's not a bad looking, I must say**' Shimon keep his thoughts to himself. (**another pervert)**

Atem didn't respond straight away "Yes I do, she's an old friend of mine, that has come from a far" Atem didn't want to tell him straight away they would think he was crazy, and they would want to know more and all the information about the future, and how they meet. With that thought of them meeting a slight blush appeared across his cheeks, shaking his head '**not now'** Atem smirked, without the other seeing him.

Dissuading within himself picking Tea up in his arms "please my king let me take her" the guard took his arms out ready for the Pharaoh to give Tea over

"No I have her," Atem snapped without thinking before he spoke, the guard stepped back shock that the Pharaoh snapped like that, when he was trying to help. "I didn't mean it like that, it's okay I can take her" '**it's not like I haven't carried her before'** Atem smile at the memories, when he saved her so many times in the past, carrying her to safety. (**Isn't that so sweet, do remember all the times when Atem carried her?... I do)**

Turning around with Tea in his arms, there stood Isis right behind him, Atem was surprise at first but recovered when Isis place a hand just over Tea's body, closing her eyes and charted a spell Atem was a bit yearly about it first and held Tea closer to his chest tighten his hold.

A little glow came from her millennium neck lace, as soon as it came it disappeared "My King the girl has be through a lot,"

Atem raised an eyebrow in Question for Isis to continue, "Emotionally, and physically, it's like she has lost her strength and will she needs rest and time to hill"

Atem looked down with worry and sadness at Tea's pale face "what happen Tea? I have never seen you like this" a tear formed in the corner of his eye, Atem blinked it away turning his head back up looking into Isis kind eyes and nodded his approval, "okay she'll rest in my bed chambers until she's wakes, oh and Isis come with me we need to talk"

Isis bow "Yes my King" and followed Atem out of the throne room. Leaving behind Seto, Shimon Mahado, Shadi and last but not less the young Mana.

"I don't like this, she could be a Spey" Seto step forward

"What she is not a Spey, like you say she is, she a good spite I can tell" Mana snapped and stood right in front of Seto on tippy toes poking Seto in the stomach glaring at him.

"Mana cram down, we don't know where she's from, or who she is" Mahado placed a hand on Mana shoulder.

Mana sniffed whipping her tears away with her sleeve "I don't care, I like her" Mana ran away from the group crying through the main doors of the throne room and down the palace's stair case and out in the gardens under a tree.

"Mana wait" Mahado was about to run after her when Shimon "MAHADO, leave her be she's only young, she'll understand" Mahado nodded "Yes your right"

"Will have to wait until the pharaoh talks to use" Shadi step up from behind the others

"In the mean time we have to keep an eye out on her, for the Pharaoh's safety" Seto looked around at the other.

/

Atem walked down the many halls leading to his bedchamber,

"My king do you know the young lady" Isis asked with a soft look in her eyes. Looking at Tea's unhealthy state in Atem's arms.

Atem looked down at Tea's form "yes I do, she's a very dear friend of mine"

As the world friend came from his mouth, it felt like it did not suit with him at all. All the things they had been through, she was right there right beside him, even through the rough times, more when he lost Yugi, from his selfish needs. Atem frowned at the memory, shaking his head to forget that time, even too this day Atem could not understand why Yugi forgave him so easily, that is one thing Atem would never understand about his light.

'My King seem to be deep in thought about something, his never this quite about anything, it must have something to do with this girl, I'll have to ask him later ' Isis keep silent, taking another look towards her King, making note that the king didn't want to talk anymore.

Atem placed Tea down on the bed, pulling some hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear, 'beautiful, just as always' a smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

"Rest Tea I'll see you later" standing up and mention for Isis to following him outside for a moment,

"Isis, I know what you said back there, wasn't the whole truth, but tell me"

Isis bow "I'm sorry my king I didn't want you to worry too much, the girl has been through a lot," Isis paused for a moment, Atem nodded for her to continue

"She is very weak I'm not sure if she would get through the night. All that I can feel is, sadness and a broken heart, there's not much more I can say until she wakes up if she wakes" Isis finished her opinion

Atem was taken aback about the part Isis said 'she's weak, and the other part may not get through the night' "umm, thank you Isis," Starring at the door next to him ' **oh Tea what has happen to you? You whore never like this always light and fall of happiness, even when the other person was down; you always seem to cheer use up. Tea please stays strong'** Atem was intruded from his thoughts by Isis"My King, I'll stay with her and watch over her, for any improvement or if anything changes." Isis bowed her head

Atem nodded "Yes please Isis, tell me as soon as possible if anything changes" Atem turn around, with his cape flowing behind him, and left Isis alone in the hall way

"I'm sorry my king, only if you knew the real resin, why she's like this" Isis headed back into the bedroom.

To be continue

I know its short I cannot keep on going because, I need your help

You see I want to knew do you what the rest of the group to find away to return to the past to try to get Tea back. If you choose this one, Atem returns as well with Tea

Or

The just Tea in the past and the others stay where they are, and get all up tight or something like that. If you choose, this one Tea stays with Atem in the past

It is up to you all my dears


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi, everyone it is good to be back writing again, its good see so many people have reviewed._

_I' am sorry about my spelling and grammar I am trying very hard to make it right, I have been going over, and over It so many times it's not funny, and I still missed things out. Please do not be mad at me, I am really, and I mean really trying. _

_I am doing the best that I can; I was never a good writer, even at school that was my weakest point. _

_I what to say thank you to these people for reviewing and their support_

**101ghettogirl**

**The queen of water**

**Hikarijazz**

**GuestShadow-fox313**

**Fantasia-49**

**The man with imagination**

**Startistica**

**And any other people that I have missed.**

_Thank you once again, I will give you a very big hug to all of you. I hope you all stay with me until the very end and the near future. _

_I have notice that you have chosen the first opinion _

**You see I want to knew if you want the rest of the group to find away to return to the past to try to get Tea back. If you choose this one, Atem returns as well with Tea**.

_I am so glad you did because it will be good, and I hope it will be funny for you as well, as I enjoy writing the funny parts._

_Your probably wondering what has happen to Tea, well I'll tell you Tea's is really sick I think you know why she's like this. More like a broken heart _

_I am going to stop it at there, before I continue and give away too much, so I am going to start the story right away like right now._

**CHARTER 4**

**Starting with the future**

Yugi, Duke, Tristan and Joey were still down at the Egypt Exhibit standing in front of the Pharaoh's tablet behind the projected glass, starring strangely at it, As if waiting for answer that it many have given them.

'**I hope Tea's is alright**' running through Yugi's mind, leading forward having a closer look squinting his eyes at the small print shown on the bottom of the glass written in hieroglyphics, hoping to read the small print.

'**Geez Girl, you better comes back**' Joey looked over at Yugi watching him leading in trying to read the hieroglyphics or something.

'**Friends stick together through thick and thin'** Tristan tightens his fist together closing his eyes turning his head away trying not to cry.

'**Tea I hope you found what you are looking for'** Duke soften his face looking at the other members of the group at the corner of his eyes, he could see the others starting to miss Tea very much. Tea is more than a friend but more like one of the guys, or part of their family. Duke turned his attention back towards the pharaoh's tablet, starring at the picture of Atem and Seto figure with the gods above the up side down Pyramid that Yugi had warned once.

After a thro moments went by and a sound from behind startle them from their thoughts, turning their heads around that made that noise. Like footsteps approaching them from the exit door where they have entered at one point. A surprised look was sense upon their faces when a female figure appeared in the doorway, wearing a cream Egyptian slink dress going down to her ankles. Around her neck was a beautiful golden necklace shaped like an eye of Ra. (**I know that's stupid, but had to do something, that was Egyptian**)and lovely long black hair going past her shoulders, with some golden hair pieces standing out from the black hair, making her look beautiful to some.

"Isis,….. what are you doing here, we thought you were back in Egypt" Yugi approached next to Isis smiling

"Why hello Yugi and other's" Isis paused for a moment and looked around the room, when not finding some missing in the group

"Where's Tea?" Isis turned her gaze back to the boys, seeing their face's drop from surprise, and then to a sad face. Isis raised an eyebrow in question 'something has happen to Tea' Isis kept quiet and waited for an answer.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and duke all looked at one and another daring for the first one to speck, "Tea she's….." Yugi stop as a tear formed at the corner of his eye.

Tristan looked into Isis eyes and continued the story "well it all started when he left, and she has been so quite, sad and unreached a ball. We tried everything and even given her space. I.. we know that Tea has come here, because her bag is here." Showing the bag to Isis.

Isis took the school bag from Tristan and had a good look at it, and then turned her sight back at the Tablet, and took a deep breath and starred at the tablet behind them. Isis walked right pass the others and stood in front of the object, place a hand on the glass and close her eyes.

A golden Light glowed appeared and then it disappeared, Isis removed her hand and place it beside her body without looking beside her at the others. "I can feel Tea's energy, but it's not very strong it's very weak, like she's disappearing very slowly. Something's really wrong, has she been looking pale lately?" Isis questioned the others studying their body language

"Well not really but, I think she has been looking a bit tired and a little paler. Why?" Yugi question Isis, looking worried Joey, Tristan and Duke did not say a world by kept quiet and waited for Isis's answer

"mmmm" Isis frowned, looking at her feet 'this isn't good' turning her gaze back to the others "you have to go back and help her" that was all what Isis told them, and nothing more.

The four boys glared at Isis "What? How!"

A smirk was seen clearly on Isis figure starring at Yugi. Yugi swallowed stepping back a little not likening the Glare that Isis was giving off towards "Yugi use your gold cards, and place them in front of the tablet," Yugi shrugged with relief, thank god Isis don't say anything bad or worse, what Yugi could think of.

Yugi nodded and did what He was told and place the three god cards up in front of the tablet; the rest of the boys stepped close to Yugi and watch, and waited for any action that might happen in the next second.

This time a bright golden glowed shot out on the upside down Pyramid, blinding the people in the room, making them cover their eyes from the bright light that had appeared. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAA"

A loud scream from the boys filled the room, and slowly disappearing as the light vanished and sucked the boys in with it.

"Good luck, I hope you can help and save Tea from herself" Isis bowed her head and headed out of the room closing the door behind her, placing a sign on the door handle '**do not enter, room under repairs**' (something like that, I couldn't think of anything)

As the portal twist and turn pulling, them fast and fast, back 5,000 years in the past where the Pyramids were at their most glory state, "AHAHAHA" Joey, Tristan screams like little school girls, with their arms wrapped around each other

"Make it stop",

"I'm too young to die" on and on they were saying things

Why Yugi and Duke just looked at the other Screaming two, Yugi looked down and pointed out "LOOK, there's a light"

As the guys got closer and closer the whole got bigger and bigger, and brighter the light had became and then, the speed they were travelling slowed down a little.

**BANGE**!

The guys landed on the soft and hot sand, Yugi landed on his back, "Ouch! That's going to be saw for a while" Yugi slowly sat up, stretching his back out hearing some cracks coming from the bottom put of his spine.

Duke landed on his stomach "OOO, ppppp" landed with a mouth fall of sand; spiting it out "I hate sand", Duke complained frowning whipping the left over sand from the corners of his face. Looking over to his left and saw the funniest sight, he had ever seen in a very long time.

Couldn't hold in the laughter any longer point at the Joey and Tristan "ahahahahahahaha"

(Now how can you not forget poor Joey the most stupid person of the group, just image this Bum up straight in the air-sticking straight up like a pole, and his face half hidden in the sand.)

Don't forget Tristan, this had to happen to him and only too him landed right over Joey's Bum,

"Tristannn, get off of meee" Joey mumbled into the sand, spitting out the sand from within his month

Tristan turned his head towards Joey's "What did you say?" Tristan asked not getting the statement.

"GETTmmm OFFFMM" still not getting the whole meaning Tristan frowned glaring at Joey trying to figure out what he was trying to say to him "God man speck English"

Joey grown lifting his head just enough to get Tristan to hear him "I said Get off"

Tristan blushed from embarrassment, rolling off. Joey stood up on all four glaring at the Tristan before, standing up straight, having a big stretch "right where are we going" Joeys smile looking around the dessert.

Yugi and Tristan looked at one and another in confusion as if reading each other's minds '**is Joey for real'**

"Let's go this way" Joey march right off the hill the where they were standing (no he didn't fall down)

"umm Joey I think we better go this way" Yugi shouted down at Joey pointed out behind him, Joey stopped in mid step and, slowly turned his head around towards Yugi smirking "Why I'm good at nave gartering" Joey puffed his chest out pointing to himself smirking.

"I know you are but you see, I see a village over there," Yugi pointed to the village in the distanced.

Joey looked over, and notice the village in the clearing turning away from Yugi with a hand behind his head "I knew that," giggling to himself.

Yugi shrugged his shoulder and head for the village following behind was Tristan, Joey and Duke.

XXXXXXXXXXx **Geez that was long opening for the chapter**

Back with Tea and the palace

Isis was sitting down in a chair besi**d**e Tea's bedside chanting a filling spell, When Isis opened her eyes, and she could see something was not right with Tea. Placing a hand over Tea's forehead pulling her hand back very quickly "Oh my, she has a fever" Standing up rushing to the doors

"Guards Get the Pharaoh and the Doctor" (**I do not know what they called their Doctors back then, so I am going to call them Doctor**) the Guards nodded their heads, and headed off.

Isis stood by the door watching the two guards disappear down the hall, turning her attention back to the poor sick girl lying on the Pharaoh's bed. Walking back in and sat down once again beside her "Please hold on, for the Pharaoh's sacks," and waited for the help to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I will stop it there, I promise the next chapter the Pharaoh will back and the help will arrive, and the Boys will meet Atem I promise.

Thank you do not for get to leave a review before you go.

See a next time


	6. The Reunion Part one

THANK YOU, VERY MUCH

Big hugs to all and kisses XXOOXXOO.

I love the all the reviews thank you very much, I am so happy I'm jumping around in the room fool of joy, I love it

I am so sorry about the last part of the end of the last chapter. I know I left you a cliffhanger, but I had too just so you know what was going on in the next part.

Before I go on just quick recap Tea has, been send back in time, Atem had finally seen her at last.

Yugi and the rest had gone back in time as well. I think that covers about all so fare.

Chapter 5

A happy reunion part 1

Just a quick recap from the last part

Back with Tea and the palace

Isis was sitting down in a chair besi**d**e Tea's bedside chanting a filling spell, When Isis opened her eyes, and she could see something was not right with Tea. Her sink seemed a lot paler then she already was. Placing a hand over Tea's forehead, just as quickly pulling her hand back "Oh my, she has a fever" Standing up without thinking throwing the doors open. "Guards! Get the Pharaoh and the Doctor right away." (**I do not know what they called their Doctors back then, so I am going to call them Doctor**) the Guards nodded their heads, and headed off.

Isis stood by the door watching the two guards disappear down the hall, turning her attention back to the poor sick girl lying on the Pharaoh's bed. Walking back in the room and sat down once again beside her "Please hold on, for the Pharaoh," and waited for the help to arrive.

Ok that's was the last part on the last chapter I changed it a bit I hope you don't mind

A very confused and grateful powerful, good-looking handsome Pharaoh sitting down in his chair the head on the table eating some fruits, and buttering his freshly baked bread, that had just come down from the palace kitchen's

'_oh Tea, I hope you will be okay soon. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you…..It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left You. I should of found an way to stay oh Tea please forgive me' _Atem placed his elbows on the table, and hide his face behind his hands as some a tears appeared at the corner of his eyes, not wanting to cry, taking deep breaths to settle down.

BANG!

Atem jumped at the sound of the doors being open "My king, Isis has asked for your president. It's about the young girl; she's not doing to good."

Without even a reply or word to this guard, Atem pushed his chair out, and raced out of the room down the many halls leading to his private room, all he could think about was Tea over and over again '_oh RA. Please Tea be all right, I am coming.' _

It felt like forever running through the halls, when finally reaching his room pushing the door open breathe deeply looking over the bed seeing Isis placing a damp rage over Tea's forehead. Atem walked over to the bedside "What happen?"

Atem raised an eye brow looking up and down Tea's figure, he could see Tea's body paler then it unusually was, narrowing his eyes "My king she's… has a fever and its really bad I've tried a filling spell, and nothing has happen, I'm waiting for the doctor to arrive" Isis stood up, facing her King

Atem hide has eyes behind his golden bangs "leave us" in his deep voice

Isis blinked she was surprised that Atem had asked her to leave after he had asked to stay with the young brown-haired woman. Without saying another word Isis bowed her head and left quickly not right before turning back towards Atem again, and watched him walked to the other side on the bed nearer too Tea side.

Atem did not take his eyes of Tea as he walked around the bed until he sat on the bedside, taking her hand in his, circling his fingers around hers "Tea I hope you can hear me? … Tea please wake up, I don't know what I'll do you if you're not, around don't leave me"

Atem paused for a moment "Tea what I am trying to say is, I am sorry for leaving you if I'll know that this was going to happen I would of found away to stay with you, and the rest, but Tea I need you to wake up," as tears started fall down his cheeks "Tea I… love you." Atem whispered softly the last part. Atem cuddle Tea's form tightly, hiding his teary eyes in Tea's brown hair

+++++++++++++++++ Tea's mind +++++++

Tea was up in a sitting prison "moan it's so cold and dark"

Tea decided to lie on her side curdle up in a tight ball "I'm so tired, I don't want to wake up, I don't want to be here anymore."

Tea spoke out quietly "I don't want to be alone anymore, Atem" Tea closed her eyes as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Atem… Atem … I want to be with you… I need you" Tea cuddled herself more closely.

Tea cried, "I love you"

+++++++++ End of Tea's mind +++++++

Back with Atem in the bedroom holding Tea in his arms

Atem pulled back a little holding Tea by the shoulders, only thing he that was going through his mind was getting Tea back, to see her smile once again see life that he had life behind, which he shouldn't had.

Atem could not go into Tea's mind not without asking her first.

Atem starred at Tea's pale face narrow his eyes "Tea I know you can't hear me at the moment, but I am coming to safe you, if it's the last thing I'll do, I don't want to lose you ever again"

With that said Atem place a hand on Tea's forehead, as the eye of Ra appeared on this forehead, a bright light fill the room it what blind anyone in the room.

I'm sorry it's the shortest I have ever done please forgive me, in the next one I promise it's going to be good and the gain will be back together again.


End file.
